


Always Love You

by ourdestiny



Series: Sekai's Love Stories [6]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drama, Light Angst, M/M, Romance, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 07:07:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8788357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ourdestiny/pseuds/ourdestiny
Summary: When both of them thought that everything would be okay, they were proven wrong. They were forced to separate even though they loved each other.However, it's not the end of their story yet..





	

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry, it's a happy ending ;)

Sehun sits up on his bed and stares at the white wall. He wipes away the remaining tears on his cheeks. It’s already past midnight. He is woken up from the same dream again. The dream that has been repeating itself for five years since that faithful day. Is it a bad dream? Not really. Sehun was happy there. He was happier than he is now. Then why is he crying? Because he can’t get those happiness back. He lost it and now he missed it so much. He missed the happy moments in his dream. He missed those smile. He missed those eyes. He missed those hugs. He missed those kisses. He missed..Jongin.

Sehun sighs sadly at that name. Jongin. Even after five years have passed, he still can’t forget about him.

Seven years ago, Sehun met Jongin in a party. They fell in love with each other the moment their gaze met. It’s cliché, but it’s what happened to them. Since then, they were never separated. They started dating the next month and they became even closer. They were happy. They loved each other and everything was just perfect. Until one day, their perfect life was ruined.

Unlike Sehun’s parent who was supportive of him being gay, Jongin’s parent didn’t react the same way. It was two years after they were officially dating that Jongin's parents found out about their relationships. Jongin’s parents were furious. Jongin’s father was a very successful CEO. Jongin was his only son so he expected a lot from him. He expected Jongin to marry a girl from another big company to expand their company, not to date a _boy_ whose parent were just normal employees.

When his father ordered Jongin to leave Sehun, Jongin had refused strongly. Jongin said that he loved Sehun too much to leave him just for money. Sehun had been mad at Jongin at that time for going against his father, but deep inside he was happy. He was happy that he meant so much for Jongin.

However, Jongin’s father didn’t give up. If he couldn’t make Jongin leave Sehun, then he would make Sehun to leave Jongin instead.

 

Sehun exhales a shaky breath as that event replayed in his mind.

 

_It has been one week since he last saw Jongin. He tried to call him, but he never picked up. Sehun started to become worry. He wondered whether Jongin was alright or not. That night, a person knocked on his door. He opened the door, thinking that it was Jongin. He froze when he saw that it was Jongin’s father who was standing in front of him._

_“I will make this short. Listen to me carefully,” Jongin’s father started._

_Sehun clutched on the door knob tightly as he waited for Jongin’s father to continue whatever he wanted to say._

_“Stay away from my son.” His tone was demanding and it left no room for Sehun to object. But he felt the urge to fight back. He needed to fight for him and Jongin. He couldn’t give up so easily._

_“I can’t.” Sehun replied._

_Jongin’s father’s face hardened and Sehun shivered under the old man’s cold gaze._

_“I will give you two options. Choose one and I don’t accept no.” Jongin’s father straightened his coat._

_“Your first option is, leave this country quietly and I will guarantee that you and your family will live a good life. Second, keep meeting with Jongin, then you will see what I will do to your family. Think about this carefully, Sehun. Your family’s life is in your hands. Do you want to sacrifice your own family because of your own selfishness? And because of your selfishness, Jongin will lose his family and the company that should be his. Think about it Sehun, is it fair?”_

_Sehun’s breathe hitched. He could feel tears started to gather in his eyes. Sehun knew Jongin’s father was not the one to mess up with. He knew what he could do to his family, and he couldn’t let that happen. He couldn’t chase his own happiness if that means his family is going to suffer. He also couldn’t let Jongin suffer. He would be disowned by his own family. It would be hard for Jongin._

_“So, how is it Sehun? What is your choice?” There was a small smirk playing on Jongin’s father’s lips._

_“Will you keep your promise? If I leave, you will leave my family alone.” Sehun let his tears rolled down his cheeks. His heart hurt so much._

_“Of course. I always keep my words Sehun.”_

_Sehun felt his knees weakened. He leaned onto the door frame and inhaled breathlessly. “O..Okay then.. I will leave. But, I need to see Jongin for one last time. Please..” Sehun pleaded._

_Jongin’s father looked hesitant and Sehun was quick to add. “I won’t tell him about this. I promise.”_

_The old man sighed. “Alright then. I will send you your flight details by tomorrow. I will trust you that you won’t say a word about this to Jongin.” With that, Jongin’s father turned around and left Sehun alone._

_Sehun fell down on his knees and cried. He didn’t want to lose Jongin. He didn’t want to leave Jongin. He felt bad because he had promised Jongin that he would never leave him, but now he broke it. He didn’t have choice. He didn’t want to make it hard for Jongin and also for his own family. He didn’t want Jongin to lose his family. Sehun cried all night long. He cried until there were no more tears to spill. He cried until his throat was dry. But his heartache was still there._

 

_The next day, Jongin suddenly appeared in front of his house. He looked panicked as he pulled Sehun into a hug. Sehun didn’t utter any words, he was scared that he would break down again. He hugged back and buried his face deep into Jongin’s neck. He inhaled deeply because this would be the last time he would get the chance to hug Jongin. The thought of it made him dizzy but he held back his tears._

_“I’m sorry I disappeared for one week. My father locked me inside my house and he took away my phone. I don’t know what happened but he let me go today. I missed you so much.” Jongin whispered to his ear._

_Sehun pulled away and stared at Jongin. His eyes started to sting and before Jongin could see his tears, he slammed their lips together. He kissed Jongin desperately. He tried to savor this moment as much as possible. He had grown attached to be kissed by Jongin. He loved those lips and he knew he would always love it. He didn’t want to imagine how he is going to go through his days without Jongin’s kisses. It hurt so much  just to think about it._

_Even though he tried hard to hold back his tears, he failed. He could taste his own tears in the kiss, and he believed Jongin tasted it too. It was proven when Jongin pulled away and looked at Sehun with a concerned face._

_“Why are you crying? What’s wrong?” Jongin cupped his face and wiped the tears away, but more tears rolled down Sehun's cheeks and Jongin panicked._

_“I-I’m sorry..” Sehun sobbed._

_“What are you sorry for?” Jongin looked very confused._

_“I..I can’t be with you..” Sehun bit his lower lip hard to stop another sob from coming out._

_Jongin tensed. “Sehun..What are you talking about? We have talked about this before. We have promised that we will stay together no matter what happen. Why are you like this suddenly? You are just kidding right?” Jongin’s voice cracked and it broke Sehun’s heart. But he needed to do it._

_“I am sorry to break the promise. I’m sorry.. But I don’t think this will work. Us..We can’t be together. A lot of people will get hurt. You will find a person better than me Jongin. A person who can keep his promise, not like me. I’m sorry..” Sehun lost it. He cried hard but Jongin’s arms were not there to hug him because Jongin was also crying._

_“No..You are lying right? You said you love me.. I love you Sehun. I can’t live without you..” Jongin sobbed._

_“I love you. I love you so much. But loving each other is not enough. We can’t stay together if fate doesn’t allow us to..”_

_“Sehun.. Please.. Don’t do this to me.. Please..” Jongin begged._

_Sehun shook his head. “I’m sorry. I will leave this country soon. We won’t be able to see each other anymore.”_

_Jongin gasped in shock. “Sehun, what are you talking about? Why do you need to leave? Tell me, is it my father?”_

_Sehun’s head shot up but he willed himself not to say anything. He silently opened the door and pushed Jongin outside. “It’s my own choice.” Sehun replied coldly._

_“Sehun..” Jongin was too shocked to react as Sehun pushed him until he was outside the house._

_Sehun closed the door until only a small space was seen. He looked longingly at Jongin who was trying to push the door open. “Sehun, please open the door. We can talk about this. Okay? Please.. Just let me in. Please don't do this.._ _”_

_“I’m sorry, Jongin.. I love you..” Sehun said for the last time before he shut the door. Jongin was banging the door like a mad man and Sehun just cried harder as he slid down the door. There was no more turning back.._

 

It has been five years since then. He moved to Japan and stayed there with his family. He never heard about Jongin anymore. He has never opened his heart to anyone. He can’t. His heart always belongs to Jongin and it will never change.

Sehun has persuaded Jongin’s father that he is not going back to Jongin and asked him to leave him and his family alone. Sehun refused the money given by Jongin’s father and chose to work instead. Now, he has a pretty decent job that could feed him and his family. However, he is not happy. He won’t be able to be happy again. 

The bell sound brings him back to the reality. He frowns as he glances at the clock. Who would be here at this time? He stands up and walks toward the main door. He looks at the camera screen. It is a man, but he can’t see his face. He is a little bit hesitant to open the door, but he doesn’t know what finally makes him open it. It’s like his body is moving on its own.

Sehun unlocks the door. When he swings the door open, the air is knocks out of his lungs. He stands there. Frozen. His eyes are wide and suddenly he feels his whole body trembling. He loses his balance and falls to the floor. But before his body could hit the floor, a pair of strong arms pull him up.

“Sehun..”

Sehun looks up and he sees Jongin's concerned eyes looking down at him. It is warm and it feels so nice to have Jongin’s arms wrap around him again. He has missed this so much.

“J..jongin..” Sehun says breathlessly. 

“Yes, it’s me. I am back Sehun-ah.” Jongin pulls Sehun into a hug. Sehun is still surprised so he doesn’t hug back. Is this a dream? But it’s too real to be a dream.

“It’s not a dream Sehun-ah. I am really here.” Jongin said. Did Sehun just say that out loud?

“But..how? Why?” Sehun can’t help but to ask. For the past five years he has been hiding from Jongin. How did Jongin find him? Why is he here?

Jongin pulls away, he smiles softly at Sehun before leads Sehun to sit on the sofa. Jongin’s clutches his hand tightly and it feels so right.

“I have been trying to find you for five years. I have known since the beginning that it was my father’s order. But it’s too late. You were gone. I tried to ask my father about your whereabouts, but of course he wouldn’t tell me. He always kept his eyes on me, and when I hired people to find you, he would stop them. It kept repeating for years, but I don’t want to give up. I can’t give up on you.” Jongin looks into Sehun’s eyes and Sehun tries not to melt.

“Until, a few months ago, my father passed away. You know what? I didn’t feel sad at all. Instead I felt relieved. I know it’s bad, but I can’t help it. Because finally..finally I have my chance to find you and be with you again. And now, here I am..” Jongin squeezes his hand as if to prove it to himself that it is real. 

Sehun stares at their intertwined fingers. “You..you still want to be with me?” Sehun asks with a small voice.

“Of course! I only want to be with you. I still love you Sehun-ah. I never stop loving you. Can..can you give us another chance?”

Sehun looks up and locks gaze with Jongin. There’s fear in Jongin’s eyes. Fear of Sehun’s rejection. Jongin doesn't need to be scared because Sehun also only has Jongin in his heart. There's no way in the world Sehun is going to reject him. Sehun wants Jongin as much as Jongin wants him.

Sehun smiles and he can see Jongin’s tense body relaxes a little.

“I am also still in love with you.. Always..” Sehun whispers as he stares directly into Jongin's eyes.

Jongin breaks into a wide smile. “Thank you Sehun-ah.”

“Thank you for coming back to me.” Sehun says sincerely.

“And thank you for accepting me.” Jongin leans in closer. He stops when his lips are few inches away from Sehun. Sehun takes the initiative and presses their lips together. Their lips mold perfectly like always. Jongin deepens the kiss and Sehun tilts his head willingly so Jongin will have a better access to slip his tongue into his mouth. It feels perfect. Everything is perfect.

“I love you..” Jongin mutters between the kisses.

Sehun smiles. “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading^^


End file.
